Black Cat
by isabella-silver
Summary: Yes, even I, the infamous Black Cat was nullified by Mikan Sakura. Not just in the sense that she wouldn't let my 10 year old self burn her hair, but the fact that she nullified the walls I'd spent years building.   song fic, NatsuMi


_**Hello!~**_

_**Yes, I know it has been a while since I written a ff.**_

_**But here is one I've wanted to write for a long time**_

_**It's a song fic to Mayday Parade's Black Cat.**_

_**Yes, I know very fitting towards Natsume.**_

_**I do not own GA or Mayday Parade's song. **_

_**Wish me luck and read and review?**_

_**Isabella Silver**_

-xx-

**Graduation Day ~ Gakuen Alice, High School Department [Natsume POV]**

I'm sitting here flipping through my manga book, waiting for her, under our sakura tree. I would think after all these years; she would learn how to wake up in time. I laugh at my stupidity and drop my latest copy of _Naruto_ over my eyes.

"Natsume!"

I hear her voice, and I smile one of my rare smiles, though it's safely hidden under the covers of my manga

_Close up camera one  
The hero sings in this scene  
The boy that gets the girl gets to go home where they get married  
But stop the tape,  
The sunset still looks fake to me  
The hero looks like he can't breathe  
The damsel just left everything  
_

I get up, infuriated, throwing my copy of _Naruto_ down, not for the fact that it still hadn't ended after more than 500 chapters or the fact that Mikan Sakura was late for the a nth time. It was the fact that she wasn't here to be late. No, she left, almost 8 years ago, she left with that damn woman, _her mother. _Not that I didn't think she deserved to be safe, away from this hell hole; no that's exactly what she deserved.

_You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa, Whoa  
You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa, Whoa_

Yes, even I, the infamous Black Cat was nullified by Mikan Sakura. Not just in the sense that she wouldn't let my 10 year old self burn her hair, but the fact that she nullified the walls I'd spent years building, keeping everyone out, except Ruka of course. But then again, Ruka helped me build this wall; in fact we built them together. But, no matter what anyone says, that wall was necessary. And there was only one reason, well more like one sadistic bastard, also known as Persona.

How was I meant to go out with friends, enjoy life and fall in love with Persona breathing down my neck making me blow up AAO buildings and who knows what. Does he even know how many nights I've spent bleeding over my special star bathroom, trying to patch myself up? No, why would that monster even consider my well being for just a second.

_Oh close up camera two  
Cause the hero dies in this scene  
Your inspiration is the loss of absolutely everything  
And flashback on the girl  
As we montage every memory  
And we bleed out in the bathroom sink  
And we fade out as the soundtrack sings:_

You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa, Whoa  
You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa, Whoa

But my wellbeing does not matter as much as that of Mikan Sakura's, the sole purpose of my life. It's bad enough that Persona blackmailed me with Polka's life while she still attended the academy, but the fact he still continues to blackmail me 8 years later. Because that bastard knows I won't take chances when it comes to her.

"Natsume!"

Damn it, I swear I'm going insane. Get a grip Natsume, Mikan Sakura is far **far** away and out of Persona's reach.

"Honestly Natsume! Ignoring me like that! How rude of you?"

God, these hallucinations are getting worse, maybe I should go see a shrink or something.

"Natsume! You are such a baka! You should look at people when they are talking to you! Hmph," I know I have a great imagination due to years of manga reading, but not even my imagination is that great.

I turn around and give my trademark smirk, seeing a beautiful 18 year old Mikan, with her waist length brunette hair and her deep chocolate eyes.

"Ne, Polka, you are not a person, just a silly little girl. Why should I even look at you?"

"Natsume no hentai!" She's so cute when she's mad, I love how her cheeks get all flushed.

"Hn, whatever Polka. You're late!"

"Late? But I was going to surprise you, how did you know I was coming?"

Polka, you didn't realise did you?

I've been waiting for you ever since you've left.

Today we graduate and afterwards we can have go out with friends, have fun and fall in love...

Though, I've done the last one a very long time ago.

_**Fin**__**.**_

-x-

_**So how did you guys enjoy that?**_

_**I wasn't sure where it was going but I think I quite like where it ended up.**_

_**Hope you did too!~**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Isabella **_


End file.
